powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shape Rangers
Shape Rangers was the protagonists in Power Rangers Shape Madness. Also they find the Shape fragment unlock the new powers. Rangers Arsenal *Shape Fragments *Shape Morphers *Shape Bicycles *Shape Lasers *Shape Sabers *Red Shape Battlizer♦ *Super Shape Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shape Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ **Shape Slasher◆◆◆ ***Circle Disc (Circle-like Shield) ◆ ***Oblong Double Clubs ◆ ***Triangle Boomerang ◆ ***Square Ax ◆ ***Pentagon Bow ◆ ***Hexagon Blaster ◆ ***Heptagon Lance ◆ ***Octagon Sword ◆ *Nonagon Claw◆ *Decagon Daggers ◆ *Hendecagon Hammer ◆ Morphing Call *Shape Rangers: "It's Morphin' Time! Shape Power up!" Roll Call First Roll Call *Simon: "Shape Ranger VIII! Red!" *Greg: "Shape Ranger VI! Yellow!" *Colin: "Shape Ranger IV! Black!" *Sally: "Shape Ranger III! Green!" *Erin: "Shape Ranger I! Blue!" True Roll Call *Simon: "Shape Ranger VIII! Red!" *Dan: "Shape Ranger VII! Orange!" *Greg: "Shape Ranger VI! Yellow!" *Parker: "Shape Ranger V! Purple" *Colin: "Shape Ranger IV! Black!" *Sally: "Shape Ranger III! Green!" *Marti: "Shape Ranger II! White" *Erin: "Shape Ranger I! Blue!" *Sigma: "Gold Nonagon IX Ranger!" *Mu: "Silver Decagon X Ranger!" *Nu: "Bronze Nonagon XI Ranger!" Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord Air Zords *Shape Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Airborne Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ (combination of Formula and Aerial Megazords.) ***Formula Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Jet Octagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Hexagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Square Zord ◆ ****Jet Triangle Zord ◆ ****Jet Circle Zord ◆ ***Aerial Megazord ◆◆◆ ****Jet Heptagon ◆ ****Jet Pentagon ◆ ****Jet Oblong ◆ Land Zords *Land Megazord ◆◆◆ **Truck Nonagon ◆ **Car Decagon ◆ **SUV Hendecagon ◆ Shapebots *Shape Mech Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Octagon Shapebot ◆ **Heptagon Shapebot ◆ **Hexagon Shapebot ◆ **Pentagon Shapebot ◆ **Square Shapebot ◆ **Triangle Shapebot ◆ **Oblong Shapebot ◆ **Circle Shapebot ◆ Aqua Titan Zord *MegaBattlezord➲ **Ship Carrierzord➲ Heroes Main= Shape_Ranger_VIII_Red.png|'Shape Ranger VIII Red' Simon Smith Shape_Ranger_VI_Yellow.png|'Shape Ranger VI Yellow' Greg Ford Shape_Ranger_IV_Black.png|'Shape Ranger IV Black' Colin Cooper Shape_Ranger_III_Green.png|'Shape Ranger III Green' Sally Hendrick Shape_Ranger_I_Blue.png|'Shape Ranger I Blue' Erin Jones Gold_Nonagon_IX_Ranger.png|'Gold Nonagon IX Ranger' Sigma Silver_Decagon_X_Ranger.png|'Silver Decagon X Ranger' Mu Bronze_Hendecagon_XI_Ranger.png|'Bronze Hendecagon XI Ranger' Nu |-| Extra= Shape_Ranger_VII_Orange.png|'Shape Ranger VII Orange' Dan Humphrey Shape_Ranger_V_Purple.png|'Shape Ranger V Purple' Parker Glove Shape_Ranger_II_White.png|'Shape Ranger II White' Marti Hanson Legendary Rangers Keys *''Power Rangers Shape Madness'' These represent the Shape Madness Rangers. **Shape Ranger VIII Red key **Shape Ranger VII Orange key **Shape Ranger VI Yellow key **Shape Ranger V Purple key **Shape Ranger IV Black key **Shape Ranger III Green key **Shape Ranger II White key **Shape Ranger I, Blue key **Gold Nonagon IX key **Silver Decagon X key **Bronze Hendecagon XI key Red Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger VIII Red Key Orange Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger VII Orange Key Yellow Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger VI Yellow Key Purple Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger V Purple Key Black Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger IV Black Key Green Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger III Green Key White Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger II White Key Blue Shape Ranger Key.png|Shape Ranger I Blue Key Gold Shape Ranger Key.png|Gold Nonagon IX Ranger Key Silver Shape Ranger Key.png|Silver Decagon X Ranger Key Bronze Shape Ranger Key.png|Bronze Hendecagon XI Key Stratoforce/Shape Madness Legendary Ranger Mode Gallery Blue Shape Fragment.png White Shape Fragment.png Green Shape Fragment.png Black Shape Fragment.png Purple Shape Fragment.png Yellow Shape Fragment.png Orange Shape Fragment.png Red Shape Fragment.png Gold Shape Fragment.png Silver Shape Fragment.png Bronze Shape Fragment.png Orange Shape Ranger 2.png Yellow Shape Ranger 2.png Power Rangers Shape Madness (8_Rangers).png|First 8 Shape Rangers. Power Rangers Shape Madness.png|All Rangers together. Shape Madness Team Symbol.png|Shape Madness Symbol. Power rangers shape madness by hbgoo-d9jekzk.jpg|Shaperanger concept Power rangers shape madness by hbgoo-da5o19h.jpg|Shape Madness concept Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Shape Madness Category:Future Beetle